


Warm Hands of a Thief

by Notsalony



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: 69, Alternate Self, Blow Job, Caught, Clones, Double Penetration, Drinking Games, History Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, PWP, Remembered Sex, Strip Show, Time Travel, Timy Whimy, duplicates, implied sex, self love, threeway, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 17:12:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10575807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Time is falling in around them, reality is falling apart and damn it, they should have gone to Aruba when they had the chance, but as he stand there looking at his younger self, all Mick Rory can think is, damn I’m handsome.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This, this is ENTIRELY Coldflashwave-Baby’s fault. ENTIRELY. I blame you. -smiles- -HUGS- hope you enjoy.

Why couldn’t they have gone to Aruba?  Why did they have to save the universe right this second?  Sure there was the setting of reality and the changes to history and his crappy life in 2017 where he owned a quarter of Central.  But frankly, he’d had that impulse drilled out of him.  Between Snart saving him from himself when he was going to rule that gang of ass backwards morons in the burned out future, or spending a thousand plus years as Chronos for the Time Masters, the impulse to rule the world had long since left him, a dozen life times ago at least.  So he went with the plan.  The plan sucked.   
  
Sucked on an epic level that he’d only seen when ever Snart tried to plan around his massive need to screw the Flash into the ground with his hard cock and act like that wasn’t want he wanted all along.  Now here he was breaking history and time itself to steal from himself and with his team depowered thanks to his efforts the first time around.  So it was not surprise really when their plan went to shit and they were effectively handed their asses by their younger selves.   
  
“What you looking at.” His younger self growled at him.   
  
“Nothing much.  But I think I have a way of settling this.”   
  
“Oh, what’s that?”   
  
“Remember that drunk night in Keystone?”   
  
“The one with Snart and his game of what if’s?”   
  
“Exactly.”   
  
“Suppose it might work.” He shrugged.   
  
“If you’re game.” Mick smirked.   
  
“What the devil are you two on about?” Rip sighed.   
  
“Everybody shut up.  Mick and I are going to settle this.  You just sit here and look tense.” They headed off.   
  
“Should we follow them?” Ray looked after the pair of them.   
  
“No... no I don’t believe so.” The Older Rip sighed.  “Something tells me we’re better off not knowing how they solve this.”   
  
“But...” Ray looked conflicted.   
  
“Leave it Ray.” Sarah sighed.   
  


***

  
  
“Not exactly clones.” The younger Mick stood there with his arms crossed.   
  
“Not exactly sure how to start this.” The older Mick smirked.  “But I have a feeling we should start with some nudity.”   
  
“Great, get started.” He waved his hand at his older counter part.   
  
“Age before beauty?”   
  
“Yeah.”   
  
“Tell you what, you get me a beer from the mini fridge we hid back there.” Mick pointed to a pile of junk.  “And I’ll take my shirt off.”   
  
“Deal.” He moved what looked like a complicated pile of junk but turned out to be nothing more then window dressing to hide his mini fridge.  Granted it’d started life as a 23rd century laboratory cooler but now it kept his beers just a degree from freezing.  Mick smirked at his younger self, sitting his hat down on the work bench beside him and undoing his coat before starting on the buttons.  He laid the clothes down on top of one another as he took each article off, he was down to his undershirt when he took the beer from his younger self and took a pull off the bottle before reaching down and pulling the hem of his tank top up over his head and leaving him bare chested in front of himself.   
  
“We don’t look half bad.”   
  
“Oh I know.” Mick smirked.  “How about you?”   
  
“Always enjoyed the show of it.” His younger self smirked as he repeated the process that his older self had just done, leaving his clothes in a pile as well.  He knew he’d have to put them on again after, when they went out into the past and dealt with the legion.  But for now, he stood there bare chested and looked at his older self who nodded, his eyes dancing across his taunt skin.   
  
“Let’s make a little room.” Mick grumbled as he undid his belt and unzipped his pants, sitting there looking at himself, knowing all too well what was about to happen.   
  
“Who goes first?”   
  
“Rock paper scissors?” Mick thought about it.  “Naw, we’d think alike too much for that.  Coin toss.”   
  
“Heads.” The younger one threw a coin into the air.   
  
“Tails.” His older self watched as it landed.   
  
“Damn.” The younger one went to his knees and nuzzled against Mick’s tented trousers before pealing them off of him.  He mouthed his older self through the white underwear, Rip was so detail oriented about era appropriate clothing.  Mick grinned as he licked and sucked along the cotton encased erection he was holding.  Before pulling off with a wet pop to pull Mick’s cock and balls through the y front opening and leave him hanging long and hard in the open before licking his lips and taking himself in to his lips.  He knew what he liked, how he liked to be touched, how he liked the edge of teeth and the warmth of a wet mouth at just the right time.  He knew to add more tongue on the down stroke, and to use his hands to cradle his older self’s balls to keep them warm as he blew himself.   
  
“Fuck.  Damn we have a mouth on us.” He leaned back in the chair, enjoying the attention.  It’d been entirely too long.  Hell it’d been several life times too long since he’d had someone down there.  And now... now he had himself polishing his pole with all the knowledge of how they liked it.  And the knowledge of how close they were at this stage, because he pulled off and slowly wrapped his hands around the wet cock in front of him and stroked it.   
  
“Turn about?”   
  
“You want fair play now?” Mick smirked.   
  
“Seems reasonable.” He looked comfy as he sat there between his older self’s thighs.   
  
“Suppose it does.” He stood up, and tugged the underwear down and off, standing there naked and proud, he hoisted his younger self up to stand as he quickly lowered his pants and, not for the first time in his life, soon had a cock pointed at his lips.  He leaned in and nipped at the curved edge of the head, hearing the moan escape his younger lips.  Smirking to himself, loving the knowledge that he’d done that, that he’d made himself make that noise, he was embolden and took the head into his warm mouth.  Swirling his tongue around the head as he lavished it with his tongue, he went down on himself till he had the whole length in his mouth.  He was out of practice at this.  But his younger self had been too and had made a decent showing of his oral skills before.  Spurred on by that thought he went to town on himself, licking, nibbling, nipping, and all but biting in times.  The hint of teeth and the graze of a k9 tooth along the prominent vein along the side had hands at the back of his head trying to guide him.  He pulled back and held the wet prong close to his lips as he spoke so his every word blew across the sensitive flesh.   
  
“How about we go together.” He smirked up at himself.   
  
“Oh yeah.”   
  
“Bed?”   
  
“Floor.”   
  
“Agreed.”  They quickly got down on the floor and moved to lay on their sides, each had their face in the other’s crotch as they pulled together and as a well oiled machine took the other into their mouth.  Mirroring and mimicking every touch and every lick they soon had each other in a perfect sync with one another.  It was mind blowing to be with someone who not only could match you move for move, but knew every move you knew, and who you knew so well, just as well as they knew you.  Fuck they were so close.  They were almost there when Ray knocked on the door.   
  
“Hey Mick we...” He started but stopped speaking as he watched them go balls deep into each other’s mouths and shake as they came, their tight bodies clinging to one another as they contracted and came in each other’s mouths.  Reluctantly as sensitivity set in they pulled apart and helped each other stand before standing there, naked, hard, and just a little cum leaking from their mouths as they looked between them and then at Ray.  “W-what?”   
  
“Haircut, how’d you like to act as a...”   
  
“...diplomatic buffer for us.” They smirked finishing each other’s sentences.   
  
“H-how would I... uh I mean...”   
  
“Lose the clothes and I’ll get the good lube.” Younger Mick walked out and down the hall to the molecular synthesizer.  Coming back to find a bashful Ray holding his clothes in front of himself.  “Miss much?”   
  
“Just a peek at the goods.” His older self was sitting on the work bench, leaning against the wall.  “Got a great ass.”   
  
“I can see.” He smirked.   
  
“T-thank you.” Ray blushed.   
  
“Oh believe me, you’ll be thanking us in a minute.”   
  
“You thinking what I’m thinking?”   
  
“The thing Len taught us with that Russian chick?”   
  
“Oh yeah.”   
  
“Guys...?” Ray looked confused.   
  
“Don’t worry Haircut, I brought plenty of lube.”

**Author's Note:**

> Gods, what have I done. If you guys give this enough love I might be talked into writing another chapter that’s Mick/Mick/Ray, and maybe a chapter that’s Mick/Mick/Len


End file.
